Nico Yazawa
Pixel Pinkie: And The Legend of the Mystical Scrungus is an Australian/Canadian/Japanese and British animated television series and anime produced and created by Blue Rocket Productions in association with the Nine Network and Kyoto Animation and principally funded by The Film Finance Corporation Australia. It started airing on 29 August 2009. Plot Pixel Pinkie is about two girls, Nina and Anni. On her birthday Nina gets a mobile cellphone with a digital genie named Pixel Pinkie in it which can make her wishes come true. Each episode sees the girls wishing for something from Pixel Pinkie then they offend her when their wish goes wrong, the girls then have to solve their problem alone. Characters of the Best Show Ever made Zombina Zombina (ゾンビーナ, Zonbīna) is one of the Living Dead, and a member of the M.O.N., where she functions as the Commando (or Ninja). Nina Nina is a 25-year-old girl who likes basketball, going for a drink at the core juice bar and listening to the band Coolest Luke. She tries to fit in with Suzi and her friends and tries a number of times to become popular. Love Club Penguin and Sexual roleplays role plays on the website constantly with her friend and cell phone fairy. her most famous quote is "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the Heavens!" in the episode Raw Dog Anni Anni is Nina's best friend, she likes science and maths. She does not care what people think of her and is always giving good advice to Nina and helping her solve problems, especially when digital genies are involved. She attends Plenty High with Nina. She also gets plenty high with Nina. Suzi "Tsundere" Cobbles Suzi is Nina's arch-enemy. She is the most popular girl at Plenty High School, she is always trying to humiliate Nina and spying on her. Wumpus tungo! She is So full of beans! Ferngully Nina's Mother, she likes to protest anything harming or threatening the environment and likes being eco-friendly and overprotective, and they are also a huge bat. But no one talks about it Emily "Cant Stop Won't Stop" Smiff Emily is one of Suzi's best friends, she is too popular and usually accompanies her with Nicki on their quests to embarrass Nina Little Nicki Nicki is very close to Suzi, she is popular at Plenty High. She likes hanging out with Emily and Suzi, as well as shopping for clothes. Also from the south, the deep south, ie heck. She is the daughter of the devil and must defeat her two siblings. Yui Hirasawa Yui doesn't really do much, and only really causes problems. She wishes for guitars, which always end up turning into demons. The best Waifu.For so long now I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you) And I'm serious when I say I'm over it I'm over it (and your fuckin' lies) That you'll stick around Stay on my side of town Now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your pretty little lies For once why can't you just come and chase me Dig up my grave and save my body Now I'm rotting to the bone But my hearts still beatin' Hopin' you won't leave me Creepy girls You're just my style Blood-red lipstick You don't smile Falling victim to your fantasy Damn, I love it that you're so creepy Now you're risking it all For some creepy girl With a blacked out rage that'll cast a spell Don't tempt her—she's got those evil eyes Now you're risking it all For some pin-up doll Who drinks in the AM Fucks in the PM Treats all the boys like she don't need 'em Creepy girls You're just my style Blood-red lipstick You don't smile Falling victim to your fantasy Damn, I love it that you're so creepy Creepy girls You're just my style Blood-red lipstick You don't smile Falling victim to your fantasy Damn, I love it that you're so creepy Mad "Bad Max" "Furry Road" Max Max is in the basketball team at Plenty High and owns a vacuum cleaner that shoots out ants and various other bugs and such Scrungus Hides in the Background of every seen, and everyone loves him. Chungo Hates Scrungus and fights with him every episode. Cast *Rei Mochizuki - Zombina * Katherine Cohn Beck - Anni, Emily * Isabella Dunwill - Nina * Paige Walker - Pixel Pinkie * Olivia Pigeot *John Zengel - Scrungus *Jenith Mistscream - Chungo * Di Adams * Alex Cook * Mary Ann Henshaw - Fern, Max * Keith Buckley - Zeph * Paul Gleeson * Jacqui Lofgren * Eliza Logan * Robina Beard * Daniel Wyllie * Marta Dusseldorp * Matthew Whittet * Hannah Schofield - Suzi, Vincent * Steve Rodgers * Meaghan Davies * Deborah Kennedy * Aki Toyosaki - Yui Hirasawa * Roslyn Oades * Shannon Murphy - Nicki * Benson Anthony * Anthony Hayes * Hayley McElhinney * John Leary * Charlotte Gregg * Steve Le Marquand * Jamie Croft - Coolest Luke Episodes # Prologe: Pixel/Zero # Meeting Pixel Pinkie/Daddy Cool Cummies # Clones R Us/Playing Chicken # On the Nose/A Cracked Idea # Invisible Nina/Orienteering Disaster # Valentine's Day/Zoom of Doom # Blinded with Science/Virtual Pest # Harvest Hoopla/Home for the Holidays # Bowled Over/Truth or Dare # Stop Edititing this page your gremlins # Dreadful Weather/Pink to the Core # Tran Zit/The Lost Voice # Dare to Be Scared/Trick or Treat # Tall Stories/The Grand Final # Finding Nina/My Friend Anni, Superstar # April Fools' Day/If the Shoe Fits # Trading Places/Ninja Nina # Sick Pixels/More Than a Meal # Uncoolest Luke/Bad Hair Day # Pixel Punkie/Nina the Diva # The Show Must Go On/Extreme Nina # Not a Laughing Matter/Disco Bowling # Upgraded/To Fern with Love # Double Trouble/Peter Pixel # Nelly the Nag/Rebel Yell # The "B" Word/Phone Tag # Sleepover/The Final Countdown # The Death of Pixel Pnkie/ Loss # SUCC/CCUS # A Prigle Cringled Too Much/Daddy Comes home # Raw Dog/ JonxArin Production They just botched the whole thing lmao International broadcasts Reception it's bad, However super star Jenith Mistscream took there internet by storm and made the show a cult classic. IGN gave the show a "7/10" stating "Goes off" when descirbing it's quality, and also calling it "lit af, but has too much water 0/10" References External links * http://www.pixelpinkie.tv/ Category:Nine Network shows Category:Australian animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:2009 Australian television series debuts Category:2009 Australian television series endings Category:2000s Australian television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:2009 Canadian television series debuts Category:2009 Canadian television series endings Category:British animated television series Category:British children's television programmes Category:2009 British television programme debuts Category:2009 British television programme endings Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate